There are numerous combs and specially adapted tools for working with human hair which are used for curling, separating, combing, braiding and plaiting hair. There are even specially adapted tools for undoing braided, plaited or cornrolled hair. These prior art devices are extremely useful for their stated purposes however, prior to the present invention there has never been a device specially adaptable for making cornrolls or tightly rolled curls. A cornroll is a stylish form of tightly rolling hair in numerous separate rolls which are in alignment.
The prior are patents which are relevant include the following: Petrarca U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,153; Clouser U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,104; Lee U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,542; Walker U.S. Pat. No. 3,840,031; Piermarini U.S. Pat. No. 3,568,689; and McCormick et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,609,822.
The present invention is a hair styling comb which has a conventional comb portion and from which extends a double tang assembly, the tangs are of unequal length, are normally separated and are biased to resist movement toward one another but are slidably compressed together by a compression member permanently attached to the comb. The longer tang is used as a pick to separate a strand of hair at the scalp. The compressible tangs are used in combination to grip strands or portions of hair for curling. After a curl is formed, the compression member is released and the tangs are then withdrawn from the cornroll. The tangs are protected when not in use by a cylindrical cap allowing the user to utilize the conventional comb portion without interference from the tangs.